


Dirty Tactics

by grathialiana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grathialiana/pseuds/grathialiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOMINE X KAGAMI. Sequel to Wild Beat. Seirin and Touou were playing against each other in the Interhigh. And Daiki was hellbent on using dirty tactics to distract his boyfriend Kagami from shooting the ball! Who will win the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Tactics

Dirty Tactics

Hehehehe. Just a very small drabble that I thought of. I've been immersed in AoKaga right now, really digging deep into blogs on the net just to read some doujins. So sad that most of them are rated G. Sigh.

Anyway, here goes nothing.

Also, this is a sequel to Wild Beat. Please enjoy.

Xxx

Kagami Taiga was spitting mad.

It was unbelievable. He couldn't believe his full time lover and part time basketball opponent Aomine Daiki would resort to techniques so low only to win this basketball match.

Their schools were currently battling it out in the Interhigh competition. This was a crucial game to see who would advance on the semis. Since last year, Seirin's prowess had considerably grown. Kagami and the boys had improved tremendously and now a few of them could also work with Kuroko's blind passes to the point that their opponents couldn't really predict their moves.

However, since Seirin was competing with Touou it would never be a piece of cake. Especially since Touou had that basketball prodigy with them, Aomine.

And especially since Aomine was bent on making Kagami lose his focus all throughout the game.

It was halftime and both teams were huddled on their benches, reviewing strategies and the like. Kagami drank his Pocari Sweat and crushed the can in his hand furiously.

Halfway across the court, Aomine was standing up, smirking at him.

Kagami flipped him the finger and turned back to their girl coach Riko giving them instructions. He saw Aomine roaring with laughter in his peripheral vision.

"And you, Kagami! For the love of – I need you to take off your eyes from Aomine's face for a second and defend the ball! What's happening? You've lost the ball so many times!"

Kagami shook in quiet anger. He couldn't very well tell them that Aomine had been distracting him whenever they got too close. That annoying pervert!

"Kagami! Can you hear me? Use the best that you got to block him as well. He's been getting past you so many times it looks as though you're letting him! Stretch your arms! Got it?" she kept on screeching.

Kagami grumbled, " Hai hai hai!"

"Alright! Seiriiiin – FIGHT!"

The team roared out their battle cry at the end of halftime, immediately going back to the court. Likewise Touou's boys got into their positions.

The match had been a close one since first quarter. Both teams would only lead against each other by two to three points and immediately both of them would be able to even it out.

Fourth quarter. The scores were tied. Kagami did his best to ignore Aomine whenever his boyfriend would attempt to say something distracting in his ear. Or when it felt like Aomine was rubbing his groin at the back of Kagami's butt whenever they got close to block each other's move. It was irritating as hell. For sure the audience thought Aomine was just getting waaaaaaaaaay too close for the sake of defending, but Kagami knew better. He could feel the asshole's erection whenever Aomine pressed against him. How could this sick moron keep a hard on at a time like this anyway?

Two minutes before the game ended. Aomine had the ball. Aomine had the ball and Kagami made sure the dark skinned ace was not getting away easily from his defense.

They were facing each other closely as Aomine dribbled the ball. "Oooohhh, you're too close, koi. Wanna kiss me while we're at it?"

Kagami kept his eyes focused on the ball, not looking up at his lover's sneering face.

Aomine chuckled, inching his face closer that their cheeks almost touched. "Want me to tell you what I really really want to do right now? I wanna push you down on this court flat on your back and spread your legs so far apart while I bury my cock inside your tight wet ass."

Kagami shuddered as Aomine put the thought in his head.

Aomine blew on his ear, tickling him. Then Aomine slipped out his tongue soooooo discreetly, angling his head so that no one would see him lick the tip of Kagami's ear.

Kagami blanked out for a nanosecond.

Aomine roared out in laughter as he made an impressive drive, side stepping away from his muddled opponent.

"KAGAMIIII!" Coach Riko screamed.

Kagami seemed to have woken up from his nanosecond long coma. Gritting his teeth, he turned around swiftly to slap the ball away from Aomine. Aomine was already mid-air, releasing the ball from his hands. Kagami jumped up so high, one of the skills he was widely known and praised for. He reached for the ball to tap it so that it would miss.

Aomine grinned wickedly.

The ball went up. Straight for the basket.

Kagami landed on his feet, scowling at the Touou ace with as much hate as he could have.

Aomine simply winked at him and ran towards the other direction, towards Seirin court.

The game went on.

Seirin made another shot, thus tying the game. Touou countered, resulting in another tie.

This time it was Kagami who had the ball. Aomine was defending against him. Kagami tried to push his way forward, ignoring the way Aomine almost embraced him just so he wouldn't be able to get away.

"Damn, I can still smell your cologne even when you're all sweaty. D'you wanna know how hard I am?" Aomine taunted.

"Fuck off, you dirty cheater!"

"Hahaha. How's this cheating, Taiga?"

Aomine leaned so close to him and with horror Kagami realized the idiot was seriously going to kiss him.

Kagami shoved off Aomine away, elbowing him in the gut.

Aomine acted as if he was pushed by a strong force, landing on his butt with a dramatic groan.

Prrrrrrffffffffffttttttt! The whistle blew.

"FOUL! Number Ten! Seirin!"

The whole Seirin bench shouted in outrage. Kagami looked down at Aomine who was still on the ground. "Great acting," he spat at his fallen boyfriend.

Aomine merely blew on his hair. "Awww, you elbowed me, man."

"You irritate the hell out of me, ahou!"

"Oh yeah? Who couldn't get enough of whom last night, though?" Aomine shot back.

Kagami blushed helplessly to the root of his hair. Mercifully no one from either team was close enough to hear the bastard's comment.

Coach Riko was screaming, "TIME OUT!"

The two teams huddled after the time out was given. Coach Riko tried to hide her agitation by not scolding Kagami too much. Instead she tried encouraging him this time saying he could do it. That they could all win this game for Seirin.

Kuroko whispered to Kagami once they got back into the court, "Is everything alright between the two of you, Taiga?"

There was a murderous glint in Kagami's eye. "Oh yeah. Everything's fine. I just have to beat him at his own game."

"Hmmm?" Kuroko frowned up at him.

"Come on, Tetsu. We're gonna win this."

"Hai."

Last one minute.

The two teams showed desperation as the last seconds stretched.

Seirin led by one point. Then Touou made a shot, making them lead by one point this time.

Last ten seconds.

It was now or never. If Seirin made a shot, they would win. If Touou would be able to defend, then they would win.

Last eight seconds.

Kagami had the ball but he knew Aomine would go to his grave first before giving him the time of day. Both boys faced off each other with grim determination. Gone was the playfulness in Aomine. He was serious in defending as he stared down his red haired opponent.

Suddenly Kagami smirked. He leaned close and whispered almost inaudibly, "Hey, Daiki, do you know what I'm badly thinking of right now?"

Aomine simply grunted in response.

Kagami let out his tongue in a very very provocative nosebleed inducing way, tracing his bottom lip seductively. For a moment Aomine was so shocked he held his breath. "The next time we do it, I want you to tie me up real tight and push my face down on the bed. I'll go on my knees for you. I want you to bury your tongue in my ass and tongue fuck me until I come. Can you do that, player?"

Kagami wanted to laugh as his boyfriend's eyeballs looked ready to pop out.

Kagami used that fleeting nano of a second to make a drive so blindingly swift Aomine was not able to keep up.

Aomine recovered from his paralysis.

Yelling foul curses, he turned and jumped, hoping to block Kagami.

"Eat this, you fucker!" Kagami roared, dunking the ball viciously on the basket the ring shook.

Two seconds left.

One second.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the game.

Seirin won by one point.

Both panting, the two aces from the battling teams glared at each other hotly.

Then Aomine moved. He gripped the front of Kagami's jersey hauling him up viciously. "You – You cheated."

Kagami simply snorted at him. "Uhh – wasn't that what you've been doing for the last four quarters, ahou? I just gave you a dose of your own medicine."

"Be quiet! This is not over. I'll make you pay for this!"

Kagami stuck out his tongue, already giddy with delight as they won this match. "Bring it on, idiot. Like I'm afraid of you."

Aomine growled like a feral animal, pulling Kagami hard with the front of his jersey. They looked to be seriously fighting to other people that their teammates rushed to separate them.

Aomine was still shooting his boyfriend death glares.

Kagami was simply smiling sweetly at him.

Coach Riko was so happy she couldn't help but hug Kagami's thick middle. "I'm so glad we won! Great job, Kagami! And all of you! We're going to the semis! WHOOOOPPYYY!"

Kagami fondly rubbed the top of Riko's head, and he turned to smile at his partner Kuroko. Kuroko knowingly grinned back.

Coach Riko said, "Yosh! Now let's head out for a nice meal! I know you're all hungry! My treat!"

"YEAAAAHHH!" the whole Seirin team chorused.

"Kurokooochiiiii!" Kise was yelling at the sidelines. "Congrats! Let's celebrate your victory! I'll treat you out, c'mon."

Kuroko glanced at his annoying boyfriend for a second, then he turned back to the team. "Alright. Let's eat."

"Wait! Wait! Kurokochiiiiii!" Kise screamed out as the boys started to leave, as if Kuroko had not even seen him.

Kagami was so elated. Wow they really won.

Xxxx

The whole Seirin team was feasting on Okonomiyaki in a nearby eatery. They occupied one long table and were happily chatting about their gameplays when suddenly a dark figure entered.

Seirin's boys noticed Aomine coming in, a look of murder in his eyes. And that look was directed at no one else but their red haired ace player Kagami.

Kagami gulped audibly. This was bad. Aomine had never been forgiving person. And it looked like Aomine was going to really make him pay for losing the game.

Aomine wasted no time. He walked towards Kagami's seat and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "We need to talk. NOW."

"Hey, let go of him!" Captin Hyuuga demanded, standing up.

The atmosphere was tense inside the eatery. Everyone had turned to watch what the commotion was about.

Aomine gave Hyuuga a death glare. "Stay back. This is between him and me."

"Kagami, are you letting this moron bully you?" Kiyoshi said.

Kagami waved his hand frantically. "Aaaahh… It's fine. It's fine. We'll just – uhhh – talk."

Aomine gave Seirin team one last threatening look before dragging Kagami away in the direction of the toilet.

"Kagami!" the boys called out.

Kuroko continued eating as if nothing happened. "Leave them."

"But – but – Aomine looks ready to kill him!"

"I'm sure Taiga can stand his ground," Kuroko replied disinterestedly to the shock of his teammates.

Xxx

Aomine hauled Kagami inside the toilet. It was just a one cubicle men's room for male customers. Kagami felt the hair on his arms stand on end as he heard Aomine lock the door softly. The room was small, with only a toilet, a small mirror and sink.

The room smelled heavily of air freshener it was almost rank. And because of the roaring ventilator at the top of the wall no one from the outside would probably hear them even if they made a ruckus here. Jeez. If Aomine really decided to kill him here no one would know.

Kagami felt Aomine's hands biting into his sides hard. "I bet you're so fucking happy you won today."

Kagami tried to hide his trembling. "Look, you can't blame me. I was just – I was a desperate as you to win. And you can't say you haven't been distracting me the whole time. Just accept your defeat, ahou."

Aomine held both Kagami's wrists and put them behind Kagami's back. "Really? You think it's as easy as that?"

"Don't be childish, idiot. It's done and over with. Nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah. But there's something I can do about you," Aomine muttered, low in his throat.

Kagami shivered. Whenever his Daiki's voice got enticingly low like that it meant the start of their sexual mood.

EHHH?

Kagami flinched as he felt something wrapping around his wrists on his back. He glanced over his shoulders to find Aomine tying up his wrists with his neck tie. "W-what the – what the fuck are you doing, idiot?"

"I seem to remember something about you asking me to tie you up the next time we fuck. Did you forget already?"

"Huh? F-fuck? Here? Wait, let's go home first!" Kagami yelped, struggling.

"SILENCE! Be a good boy and bend over against the door. I'm giving you the best rimming of your life you're gonna pass out when you come," Aomine vowed fervently on his lover's ear.

"B-b-but… Not here, you jerk! It's a public toilet! My team's just outside!" the red haired Seirin forward whined, coming face to face with the door as Aomine spun him around.

"That's why you're going to keep your noise down." Aomine mercilessly shoved Kagami's head low so that he was bent, his ass sticking out.

Kagami couldn't do anything as his hands were tied behind his back.

Aomine got into his knees and immediately pulled down Kagami's pants and underwear down, exposing his skin to the chilly air.

Kagami flinched, startled. "Daiki, you ahou – aahh – ahhh – "

"I told you to keep it down," Aomine said, his face between his lover's ass cheeks, his tongue snaking out to lick the sweet little opening repeatedly.

Kagami twisted and pressed his cheek against the door as infinite pleasure assailed him. Daiki's tongue was licking at him there and it felt really really good.

He trembled and twitched helplessly, his cock leaking sweet juices on the tip. "D-Daiki… I want to come…"

Aomine chuckled from between Kagami's ass, his voice muffled, "Go ahead."

"My – my hands… I can't jerk off. I need to come…"

Aomine wiped at his mouth, looking up at his lover's face. Kagami was feeling the sensations so much by being eaten in the ass that he was making this lewd face. Aomine really wanted to fuck him now but he wanted to tease his lover more as payback from losing their game.

"Beg me," Aomine demanded.

Kagami growled low at him, "Fuck you! Just do it! Jerk me off, you bully."

"Naaah. Wrong answer." Aomine went back to his lover's ass and began eating at him again. Kagami moaned and squirmed trying to make humping movements just to ease the pressure on his cock.

"Daiki…"

"Beg."

"Damn you… I – I – please. Please make me come… I can't take it, please, Daiki. Oh, Daiki… Please please please, Daiki…" Kagami chanted almost mindlessly.

Aomine gave a rich sensual laugh as he stood and unbuckled his jeans. "Oh, yeah, I am sooo making you come."

Since Kagami's ass had had enough stimulation, and of course they'd been having nonstop sex for months now after they got together as a couple, Kagami's asshole didn't hurt as it used to be whenever Daiki's monstrosity of a cock entered him.

Aomine gritted his teeth in pleasure as he felt his boyfriend's familiar tightness swallow his whole length.

Their lovemaking, as usual, was rough and wild. Both of them could never have it any other way. Kagami tasted his essence on his boyfriend's mouth as they kissed deeply, savoring this stolen moment in the men's room.

Aomine reached around Kagami to grip his cock, running his hand up and down in time with his forceful thrusts.

Kagami tried to muffle his voice as Aomine hit his prostate again and again. He wanted to scream. Instead he turned his face aside and sought Aomine's lips. "Kiss me, please," he begged in a shrill voice.

Aomine chuckled again. "Oh, yeah…"

They continued fucking in that small cubicle as if there was no world they needed to get back to outside the door.

Xxx

The boys of Seirin team were getting anxious. It had been ten minutes and Kagami was in the men's room with their fierce rival Aomine. What if Aomine was beating him up?

"I think we should go check on them," Fukuda said.

"Yeah, what could be taking them so long? They're probably fighting in there," Furihata agreed.

The other boys yelled in agreement. Even Coach Riko looked worried. "We can't afford to have Kagami get beaten up guys. We have a match in two days."

Kuroko waved a hand, looking nonchalant as ever. "He's going to be fine. He can fight back, you know."

Riko gasped. "They can't fight here. Geeeze, why does this happen all the time? I notice nowadays Aomine has been hanging around Kagami so much! Why does he bully Kagami – "

Kuroko pointed somewhere. "Look. They're here."

And true enough, the two tall power forwards emerged from the men's room. Aomine looked cool as you please, his hands behind his head, a goofy look on his face, as if he had not been deadly furious the first time he set foot in the eatery.

And there was a fierce blush on Kagami's cheks. His eyes were cast downward, towards his shoes. He looked like he came running from somewhere but other than that he was unhurt.

Aomine passed by the table looking at the boys in his usual arrogant manner. "See yah." Then he left.

Kagami sat quietly on his chair, still looking flushed.

"Are you alright, Kagami?"

"Did he hurt you?"

He was bombarded with questions. Kagami awkwardly shook his head trying to smile but failing. He was blushing so much! "Uhhh – it's fine. We just – uhh – discussed something important."

But his teammates did not look convinced. They still asked why Aomine seemed to like bullying so much. Kagami evaded their questions by filling his mouth with Okonomiyaki, and trying to open up a different topic.

When everything settled down, Kagami was able to eat in peace. Beside him he noticed Kuroko always glanced at his lap. "Why?"

Kuroko was looking directly at Kagami's lap again. He leaned closer and whispered, "There's a big spot of semen on your pants, Taiga."

Kagami almost choked on his food.

That ahou bastard!

XXXXX

Nyeheheh. It's a PWP hehehe. I really really love this couple. Please read the prequel Wild Beat. That was where they got together.


End file.
